regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hardcore Heroes: Episode 13
]] Recap Saturday, 1509-03-19* On verge of bankruptcy, missing their friend and hungover, Van and Malakai come to in a Clydesdale inn. Malakai wonders down stairs first, buying himself some breakfast and awaits Van who follows down later. He expresses his anger at the fact Zinley is the one who now posses Croak's funds and shoots down Vans doubts at this ability to take her down with cold determination. Though Van advises they might first see to the Ratsburg issue and only then go into Redport to finish their business there. They both agree they could use a helping sword though and an idea strikes Malakai that if they hire someone in Clydesdale the trip to Ratsburg could serve as a good test run. They ponder how they would test the fighters strength and level for a while until in the end figure they might just leave hiring someone for when they’re in Redport. Town crier tells them there’s no outstanding jobs they could take as adventurers, at least not since the great Kel Croak slew the ogres. Later in the day they leave towards Ratsburg, oddly enough Malakai offers to steer the carriage with Van while Jeeves sits inside. Sunday, 1509-03-20* Road seems peaceful, Van and Malakai shoot around some ideas how to deal with the lycanthrope. Monday, 1509-03-21* Late in the night the party arrives in Ratsburg and seek a bed to lay down in. They see to Little Jimmy who already has been chained up and talk with the priest, expectant of what tomorrow will bring. Tuesday, 1509-03-22* Already late in the evening, Malakai patrols around the village streets and a peasant bursts out of the house where Little Jimmy is held blabbering about him beginning to grow whiskers and fur. Malakai instructs him to go get Van and waits outside the house until he arrives. They both go into the house and see a rat shaped man still chained to post in the house. Van walks behind Jimmy and attempts to cast Remove curse. There doesn’t seem to be any change in the were-rats appearance however so Malakai casts Sleep and goes to inform the town of Jimmy's condition adding that situation is under control. Malakai and the man guarding Jimmy go back to the house. At one point Jimmy wakes up, but seems to be unable to break his chains and so 3 of them continue guarding Jimmy for the rest of the night. Wednesday, 1509-03-23* As the night ends Jimmy transforms back into a human child and begs for them to release him. He refuses to believe Van until he sees the deep scratch marks in wood under his feet and is overcome with guilt about murdering all those towns people, but Van reassures him that he will cure his affliction and that it’s the curses fault. Van asks the priest to go to Redport and seek advice on how to deal with lycanthropes. Both Van and Malakai sleep so they can memorize their spells and once they wake up Van again casts Remove curse on Little Jimmy before he has transformed into a were-rat this time. Sadly in a few hours he proceeds to transform once more so the uneasy jail duty continues. Thursday, 1509-03-24* During the day priest arrives back in town and tells Van that one has to cast Remove curse after the transformation has taken place. Both of them reject Malakais notions of killing the child even if the spell fails again though. As night approaches Van awaits Jimmy to transform and then casts his spell for the third time, but no luck. Disappointed Malakai leaves guarding the were-rat to Van and heads to the temple to sleep, before he gets to it the priest there implores him to take Little Jimmy on as his charge, but Malakai refuses quoting his life style and fact that he doesn’t even know where he will be in a months time. Next the priest makes his way over to Van as he’s guarding the transformed Jimmy and asks him the same question. Van gives the same answer as Malakai, but unrelenting he guilt trips Van that if he doesn’t take the child along he will die before the next full moon. Friday, 1509-03-25* Jimmy is taken to the temple and Van tells him that he will be back and that he should be careful until he does. But as he walks away from the temple apparently guilt strikes and he talks Malakai into taking Jimmy along. They have a chat with Jeeves instructing him on what to do if both Van and Malakai have died and full moon approach as well as to treat him kindly. Just before Malakai goes into Redport he splits from Van and goes invisible. He scouts Zinley's place only to see it has been cleaned out and abandoned so he goes to Borens Imperium which is wide open. There he sees Zinley in her usual place, leaves and waits outside until she leaves the shop. Van goes to Feather Down inn asking where he might find mercenaries for hire, but is surprised by a note that had been left for him asking to come to Landing and signed by someone named Daisy. Innkeeper also tells him that best place to recruit fighters might be in Hillsborough since there’s an actual gladiator school there. Partway through the day Van spots two possible recruits hanging out near Silver drop inn and forwards an invite to come seek him out in the Feather Down inn for a possible job then heads back to his room. Meanwhile Malakai stalks the shop until eventually the shop closes down and both the shop keeper and the other guard leave with Zinley staying in the house. At that point Malakai packs up and goes to Feather down inn. They meet up in the room an discuss what has happened during the day with Van not seeming approving of Malakai's plan to murder Zinley, but not enough to talk him out of it. Van informs Malakai of the mysterious note and he suggests sending Jimmy to check the place out. Saturday, 1509-03-26 Van takes Jimmy out and begins teaching him how to shoot a bow. Malakai goes back to Borens Imporium and infiltrates the shop while invisible then reconsiders and comes back to their inn in the evening. Sunday, 1509-03-27* Together with Jeeves, and an invisible Malakai Van goes to the Landing inn down at the docks. He asks for Daisy and the tavern owner tells him that she will send for her. 15 minutes later Zinley and Jouline enter the inn and demand Van tells her where Malakai is. Van tries to lie his way out, but Zinley says that she knows they left town together and came back together as well. Unsure what to do he finally agrees to lead them to inn where they’re staying at, but on the way there speaks to a guardsman and attempts to involve them in on the issue, but Zinley immediately pretends that Van owes her money which muddles the situation. They end up going to sheriff's office and meeting Kel Brave once more where Van tells a somewhat neutral story of Zinley wanting to kill his traveling companion due to some circumstances he wasn’t privy on. Sheriff tells Van that she doesn’t really have anything to hold Zinley in for and that technically threatening to kill someone isn’t really a crime either while Zinley still continues to spin the debt tale. In the end they leave sheriffs office without a resolution. However as Zinley leaves and goes back to the shop Malakai follows her and after she has gone inside casts Sleep on her through the wall. He cannot tell whether the spell cough or not so he simply leaves and goes back to the inn seeking Van. They curse Zinley together and decide they probably should leave town. Malakai learns Wizard mark. Monday, 1509-03-28* Malakai stalks Zinley into the streets and tries to cast Rash spell on her without success. So he ends up going back to Van and suggests holding a meeting with Zinley so they can settle this once and for all. Van goes to Zinley's shop and tells her that Malakai wants to speak with her. She agrees to come and takes along Jouline with Van leading the way. The tension in room is palpable as Zinley walks into the tavern, untrusting of the situation. He offers them to come to an amicable agreement and since Zinley has come into quite the wealth herself asks for some of Croaks belongings which she laughs off as a joke. Malakai threatens her with the fact that she has murdered a knight which makes her agreeable with taking the bounty down, but not to give them anything. Zinley presses on Malakai leaving Wake County, but continues to refuse giving him any gold to the point Malakai begins threatening her with murder at which point Van steps in again. He tries to ask her to give some of the gold again, but she adamantly refuses until eventually Zinley and Jouline leave the inn. They tell Jeeves to be ready to leave in the morning and do some shopping before they leave the city. Malakai goes to research lycanthropy in the libraries and flirts with a local sage a bit, but doesn’t learn any particularly important info. ]] Monday, 1509-03-29* Partway through their journey Jeeves alerts them that there's another flying creature descending on them. This time though, it turns out to be a Chimera and Van tumbles out of carriage, unhooks the horse and attempts to run in the opposite direction hoping the creature would go for the animal instead, but no such luck. The beast goes straight for Van, but not before Malakai manages to cast an Irritation on it which turns out to save a whole lot of damage from getting to the cleric. Next round Van leads with a hit and then dogs claw at the backside of the chimera with Magic missiles peppering its side. Third round chimera unleashes a flurry of blows on Van, but revenge is granted as dogs rip the chimera apart together with some good Magic missiles. The beast goes down and party gawks at the abomination. Van orders Jeeves and Jimmy to go find the horse while Van begins carving out dragon scales and head. About an hour passes before they’re done and they continue on towards to Clydesdale while Van skins the head. By nightfall they arrive in town. Malakai learns Continual light. Experience and changes * Malakai gains 5th level and rolls 2HP for a total of 12HP *Dates are extrapolated from a previous mention of an exact date. Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes